Crossing Wills
by Exdeamon
Summary: Hyrule was not the goddesses first creation. That honour belongs to a distant, little land known as Virterra. Trouble arises and the spirit of the Hero is rushed back into the world, with certain consequences. crossover:LoZxOverlord. Linkxyou decide
1. Prologue

_**Trouble In Spree, Trouble In Hyrule.**_

_A/N: WeyHey! I managed to move my stiffening, dead fingers and type something up! Well, this is my first Zelda Fic, but its technically a crossover. Read the summary._

_Also, the title sucks, anyone got any suggestions?_

_To clarify something for those who bother to read this: The Link featured comes from AFTER every LoZ game Nintendo have made and ever will make. I've only actually played Wind Waker, Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time, so their the only things which will be mentioned without any hint of vagueness. The rest will be very, VERY vague, as I only know what happens in those stories from other stories around here and my LoZ obsessed friend._

_On with the show!... er… Story… yeah…_

* * *

**Prologue: Of Fear and Courage.**

In the realm above all, the land, the seas, the sky even, two figures looked down upon a basin. These were the only distinguishable sights in the endless milling whiteness. Some would consider it hell, trapped in a realm so consistently bland. However, these figures controlled this land-if, indeed, it is the right word-scape, from which the basin itself had been crafted.

The figures were that of women. Their flesh pale and garbed in robes, their bodies glowed with the colour of their eyes, hair and garments. The 'blue' one spoke first, her tone flat and her voice oddly distorted, as if speaking through many mouths.

"Din, what do you make of this development?"

The 'red' one shrugged. This was more apparent on her than her companion, whose robes draped over her in a sophisticated manner, obscuring all but her hands and head. 'Din', as to which she was referred, was wearing more simplistic garb, leaving her arms' toned and almost bulging, fiery muscles displayed for all else in the bland world to see.

"It _does_ seem odd, Nayru," responded Din, her voice much more solid. She spoke in a commanding, firm, yet feminine tone. "That the champion shall be reborn without our express desire. Would it be wise to fetch our sister?"

"No need, sisters. I sent the Hero back down." Spoke a third entity, appearing near the two. Such an act would have frightened or surprised a normal person, but to these sacred three. Nothing surprised them any more.

"Farore, you have been gone a while. This was indeed a surprise." Well, almost nothing. "Will you be so kind to explain yourself?" Nayru asked softly, her ever steady voice betraying no measurement of emotion as she turned to her sister.

Farore, the 'green' one, was similar in design to her sister goddesses. Her eyes, hair and clothing matched her glow. Her attributes, however, were different. In contrast to the loose, heavy robes of her sisters, Farores' still modest, yet tight shirt and skirt exposed her stomach, legs and arms. However, in contrast it made the clothing seem as the most exposing garment known.

Her, comparatively, short hair swished with her head as she nodded towards another basin she summoned. "One has arisen that we must defeat. Do you remember the land of Virterra?"

"Of course, our experiment to expand hyrule's borders in the world." Din responded, mildly confused. "Did we not leave the Eight Heroes and the Dark One there to govern?"

"There has been an… unforeseen event." Farore stated, oddly unsure for her position as goddess of courage and life. "One of the Heroes has arisen far higher than we thought possible."

"How can this be?" Questioned Nayru. "We engineered the balance as such that they will be locked in stalemate for eternity."

"I can not tell, I oversaw the event too late. I have gathered that one time, the Eighth Hero sacrificed himself so the others might win. This, as it happened, played into the Dark Ones' hands. He possessed The Wizard and corrupted the seven remaining, as The Eighth was renewed under the minions help."

"Blasted Minions!" Spat Din. "It was a mistake to create such obedient creatures!"

"It was necessary for the balance." Nayru stated, attempting to calm her sister.

"The Eighth Hero-" continued Farore. "-has taken the mantel of Overlord. I have watched as he eliminated six of the heroes, The Hobbit, The Elf, The Lord, The Dwarf, The Woman, and The Warrior. All fell. I left as he found himself usurped by the Wizard. Come, watch." She finished, again gesturing to the basin.

* * *

As the three leaned down to peer through space, the scene unfolded in front of them. There stood an aging man, dressed in flowing, multi coloured robes. He stood firm, holding his staff confidently. With him in the arena-like structure was a tall, dark figure, his entire body obscured behind spiky, gleaming yet intimidating armour. His eyes glowed, as did his weapons and armour, a bright, fierce white, radiating with the stored energy of thousands of sacrifices.

The Wizard spoke first. "Do you _really_ think you can beat me?"

"If I cannot," drawled the demonic voice of The Overlord, spoken as if distorted within time, starting as a tremor before forming the words. "My minions can." You could practically hear his smirk, as you could not see it. He drew a large battle axe from his back, adeptly and easily holding it with one hand as he gestured towards the wizard with his left hand, his little finger and thumb outstretched.

Suddenly four small, humanoid, blue creatures surrounded The Wizard, chanting in an outlandish tongue even The Three Goddesses could not comprehend. Streaks of energy flew around the stadium, encasing both The Overlord and The Wizard before disappearing.

Another gesture, this time motioning a circle with all his digits outstretched, and an entire hoard of the creatures, of colours blue, brown, red and green, surrounded the arena, blocking anything from entering or leaving without fighting their way through the short but intimidating hoard.

The overlord studied his opponent for a second, before replacing his axe on his back, instead drawing a long, enchanted broadsword, wielding it with the same ease. "So long as _my_ minions live, neither of us can use magic within this arena. And until one of us dies, we are not leaving." The dark voice of The Overlord explained, his body taking an offensive stance, the broadsword held towards his opponent.

Genuine fear flashed through The Wizards eyes. His weapon was enchanted, and could take hits from the hardest and strongest weapons, but his body was fragile and not armoured. Magic was his strongest proficiency, and he was reduced to fighting with his staff.

As The Dark One analysed this turn of events The Overlord drew back his sword and charged, making to slash at the possesed wizard.

Bringing up his staff to block the blow, he was annoyed and surprised to find himself swept onto his back. The Overlord had ducked and used his momentum to spin, his outstretched leg knocking the Wizards feet from under him. Quickly standing up, The Overlord went to coup-de-grace his opponent, but the wizard was quicker and rolled to a safer distance.

As The Overlord pulled his blade from the stone ground, The Wizard took to the offensive. Quickly The Overlord removed his blade and parried blow after blow, knocking the swipes and trusts harmlessly away with surprising ease and agility for such a large and unwieldy weapon.

And such they remained, staff and blade locked in a constant trade of blows as each struggled to out-speed the enemy.

_This isn't working._ Thought The Overlord. He was tiring quicker than The Wizard, due to his heavier weapon and magical armour.

It was a surprise to them both when The Overlord simply and quickly reached out and pulled the staff away from The Wizard with his off hand. The Wizard was surprised as it did not occur to him that The Overlord would do that, and as such The Overlord found it easier to rob his opponent of his weapon. The Overlord found it surprising that it had never crossed his mind before to use such a tactic. After all, his gauntlet was very well armoured.

Not missing a beat in the confusion, The Overlord plunged his weapon to the hilt within the Wizards chest, sliding through the ribs both on the way in and out. With a sickening_ crack_ and the sound of tearing flesh, the overlord twisted his blade before withdrawing it, shredding a lung and a heart within his opponent.

"My past does not concern me." He muttered to his dead predecessor. "And my future should not concern you." He stated, walking out of the room.

* * *

The three sisters felt the same; awed and scared.

"Impossible." Muttered Nayru. "We gave the Dark One power equivalent to a piece of the Triforce itself!"

"And with that wizards power backing his own in the fight, he must have been elevated to the power of a demi-god!" Added Din

"And yet," concluded Farore. "He was killed in a matter of minutes." She summoned a simple stool and sat to let her sisters think.

"This is why you brought Link back?" Nayru asked.

"Yes. This man and Link are more alike than you would ever guess. They both fight with their determination, living and breathing simply because they will themselves to survive. Their reasons are very different, I suppose. Link survives so he can protect. The Overlord does so to rule."

"And, after that, you think Link could win?" Din countered.

"They both have courage, and Link is the most determined and courageous person in our land, and he has proved his power and wisdom to you. Who else would you suggest to stop this man?" At the lacking stares of her sisters, Farore sighed. "I'm hoping that Link will prove to be the more determined of the two. In the best case scenario he converts him back to the Eighth Hero."

"And in the worst, we loose our hero to the darkness. Sister, this is indeed a great gamble." Warned Nayru. "However, it is indeed the one which we have the best chances of winning."

And in Hyrule, under the supervision of a family, a young child was borne, with golden hair and a strange, triangular birth mark on his left hand.

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading! Please comment on what you liked, what you didn't like, and how you think this is going. I never plan my writings, and this will go a lot faster if I have help on plot ideas. Rest assured, I will never tell what is going to happen._

_I WILL however, put little polls and suggestions here. _

_I may pair Link with someone from one of the games, find an excuse or a reason to have her in this one. EG: Saria, kokiriimmortal. Zelda: re-incarnated. Midna: Twili time different to light dweller time. Medli: sage. Malon: ...erm... her soul followed Link's soul? Bah. Tell me your ideas in the reveiw. I will sort, reply and weigh all the options, and will probably side with whatever I find easier to write rather than whats voted on most.  
_


	2. Travelling

_Well, only one review, but it's a very good review and I'm happy with it. The reviewer, Exp.626.Fan, has played a large role in the continuation of this. Exp.626.Fan has given me a lot of inspiration, many ideas, a vote, and a confidence boost._

_On top of that, I have received moral support from my friends, and the author Bratchan. Although considering one of the mentioned friends form of a confidence boost was to suggest I fit in a "steamy scene between the King of Red Lions and Gnarl the Minion Master", and such images break sixteen parts of my brain, the support is still appreciated. Incidentally, the friend who suggested that can be found as "Azan", and is responsible for three of the stories on my account._

_If there is anything in this chapter that needs clarifying, tell me in a review and I shall do my best to correct it and re-upload the chapter._

_Oh yeah. Since I forgot last time, this disclaimer is both retro-active(applying to the past) and otherwise effective at all moments within the future._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the franchises borrowed within this story. If you're the sort of lawyer to actively prowl this site in search of disclaimer-less stories, I feel sorry that you would pray on those simply giving free entertainment, and most of which are probably under legal age. Seriously, if we owned the bloody stuff we wouldn't be writing stories, we'd be building the next game._

_On with it._

* * *

**Chapter One: Travelling**

Link was travelling. It had become something permanent to him. He travelled. He went from one place to another, doing the odd job to earn the money for a comfy nights rest, and a good evening meal. Although these were not common, as travelling took up a lot of his time and left him many nights on the road.

Still, he got by. He had enough trinkets from his last home to pay for a tent, some sleeping gear, backpack, general travelling gear. He was fortunate enough to be rewarded a short-sword and shield for one of his jobs, having completed a task for a militia. They had been generous enough to feed him that night, also.

He reflected on his current situation. He had good quality travelling gear, weapons with which he could hunt and defend himself, and now a good knowledge of all of Hyrules' plains, hills and towns. Not bad for seventeen summers of life.

It was true that he was a very adaptable person. He would have found it easy to just settle, find a steady job, a home and all that, but something in him yearned outwards. It whispered into his ear, gave promises of all that should be seen and more that shouldn't be. He let it lead him, let it fill him with experience and memories of his travels. He had been everywhere in Hyrule's maps, now, except four places. The sensation urged him onwards, to visit these places, to know the lands.

These four places were at the corners of the lands. The Enchanted Forests, Death Mountain, The Gerudo Desert, and The Zoras' Domain. He glanced up at the forests ahead of him. He knew where he was going first. The area looked magical. The trees seemed to move seemingly of their own will, as the denizens of the woodlands gave a chorus of calls. Small flecks of light danced around within its depths, alluring any who set their eyes on it. The place looked as enchanting as the stories made it out to be, but he doubted it was as dangerous.

A glance at the sky told him that he needed to get to the forest soon. It was nearly night, and he'd had all that he could of the monsters who roamed in the dark. Double checking his equipment, he checked over his tan coloured clothes. He sighed, running a hand through his dark blonde hair, before setting off on what looked to be a long race against the sun. If he could get inside, the forest might protect him from the creatures in the fields.

Meanwhile, just inside the forest one of its more aware inhabitants paced nervously. Well, one could call it pacing, for at a casual glance the inhabitant seemed little more than a ball of blue light with two pairs of wings, akin to those of a butterflys', which were fluttering quickly to keep it airborne. It moved in a backwards-forwards motion, like pacing, except in the air.

It glanced occasionally at the jogging figure out in the field, approaching the forest, and then back into the depths of the woodland, before resuming its pacing. Clearly nervous, the little creature muttered to itself.

"Oh, no, no, no." It lamented, its voice soft, quiet and oddly feminine. "It can't be him!" It glanced back at the figure. "But it is… Why? Ganondorf hasn't shown himself lately, and there's no other troubles. By The Goddesses, what made you bring him back here?!

"Ah, it doesn't matter. The Great Deku Tree will probably want to know," it glanced hesitantly back into the depths of the forest. "But I haven't seen him in so long… I know. I'll wait here for him, then bring him to the tree myself!"

It seemed to calm down with the revelation, stopping its almost sickeningly repetitive pacing. Settling on a leaf of a nearby bush, it waited.

* * *

"For da OVALORD!" Screamed a goblin-like creature, known as a minion, as it brought forth its captive; another, older, minion.

"Well done, Gubbin. You may go back to your forge." Spoke the terrifying voice of the Overlord as Gubbin gave a sloppy, quick salute and moved back down the stairs.

The time-distorted waves of sound sent chills down the captive minions' spine. _How could I have doubted this one?_ He wondered to himself. _He killed six of his fellow hero's with ease! I was foolish to think that The Dark One would win._

About to voice his thoughts, the minion's mouth was abruptly shut by the Overlord's fist.

Flying backwards down the throne room, the captive landed with a hideous scraping noise as he slid down the marble walkway of the throne. He sat up, shaking his head of the haze and quickly inspecting himself for injury.

The Overlord rose from his obsidian throne. His arcanium boots echoing as he slowly, calmly walked towards the tiny minion. After an agonizing eternity he came to a stop in front of the sitting huddle, eyes staring hopefully up at the Overlord.

"You doubted me, Gnarl." He spoke in his ever calm, ever cold, ever indifferent manner. "You, the Master of the Minions, doubted me. You betrayed me, siding with The Wizard." He lifted his boot, almost casually, and let his armoured foot drop onto Gnarl's outstretched leg. A sickening crack and a scream of pain echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"I-I was o-only thinking of th-the minions, Sire!" pleaded Gnarl. His scream once again filled the air as the Overlord twisted his heel on the spot, further smearing flesh and bone on the ground.

"The minions are mine." He countered casually. "And as the clans remembered this, as I retrieved their hives, and as I started to show promises of victory, you ran and hid in the armoury." He drove this point home with another twist of his heel. "Why shouldn't I simply assign another to your place?"

"S-sire!" Gnarl whimpered, fear glazing his eyes and pain lending him a stutter. "I know o-of another land for you t-to expand your domain! It l-lies past E-Evernight! I'm s-sure the elves will help you f-find the way!"

The Overlord probably smiled, but none could tell due to the shadows of his mask. Only Rose had seen him out of his armour, and she was blissfully unaware of the proceeding, exploring the treasury.

"For now, Gnarl, you can be excused." He declared, lifting his foot from the bloodied mess of a knee. "Some Blues will take care of your accident, there. I shall take some Browns to build a tower gate at the land. I shall inform Rose of my departure, and will leave by nightfall."

Gnarl let out a shaky sigh of relief as a couple Blue minions approached and wove their healing magic into his leg. This was cut short with a gulp by the Overlords next statement:

"However, if this land is not there, I shall simply leave you to Velvet." He chuckled, watching Gnarl's eyes bulge at the prospect, "And you know how much she hates Browns."

With that, the Overlord when to discuss his plans with his mistress, and maybe they could debate the finer points of an evil domain again. His smile was visible in his stance. _By me, that woman's perfect for me._

* * *

_AN: Well, weren't that fun? As the reviews and this count, so this chapter is off to a slow start. Took me long enough, but you must know I am still in school and my mock exams are underway. I may only be able to update maybe once a fortnight, but I wont allow any later than that. I aim for once a week._

_Well, having read, why not review? Tell me what you think, give me characters to add, ideas for who to pair link with, things you may want to see implemented in the story, but most importantly, your opinion of this. I want to know every flaw in the text, every way I could improve, every thought and emotion and opinion and idea provoked. This is my effort, and a reward makes it so much sweeter._


	3. Unforgetables

_I will launch a petition declaring I officially hate Microsoft Word Spelling and Grammar Check. It is the largest pile of useless waste ever to grace my computer since I downloaded Quicktime, which actually broke my computer at one point._

_Other than that, yes AN EARLY UPDATE! WOOT! I had a lot of spare time today, due to reasons I'm sure will bore you. If we're lucky we may see another update on Sunday (although now that I've said that I probably will do it now out of a sense of obligation. Damn). _

_On the subject of requests, Current votes go as follows: 2 Midna (1 human, 1 ambiguous), 2 Malon. Also, Azan has dumped his idea of Gnarl and the King of red lions, and suggested something I could work with. Spot the scene, I dare ya._

_Disclaimer already said last chapter. If your wondering why I didn't mention claims towards the characters, its cus its an implied term. I do not own Codemasters and by extension any of their characters. Burn if you believe otherwise._

_Also, I'm accepting sub-plot idea's if ever you feel like it. May not be certain, but I'm open to suggestions (also criticisms are nice. They sustain me). I must warn you, suggestive language in this._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unforgettables.**

The Overlord was thoroughly confused.

"Hail!"

He had looked everywhere in the tower.

"Supressor of Spree!"

Everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. The garden, the private quarters, the treasury, the planning room-

"Merciful Quietener of Grumbling Stomachs!"

-The forge, the arena, even the blasted spawning pits. _Where in the five abysses is that woman?_

"Suppressor of Free Jester Spea-" With a sickening crunch and an ominous chuckle, the Overlord had just kicked the jester-minion onto the floor before he could finish the title.

"I only do that, Kiln, because you insist on holding a grudge." Remarked the overlord as he sat down at his throne to think.

"I wouldn't hold it if you didn't make it so easy, Exploder of Melvin Underbelly." Grumbled the oddly smart, strangely dressed minion.

"You're one of the only two people allowed to speak ill of me. Don't push that right." Of course the Overlord didn't really mean it. He liked the jester, if only as a stress relief.

"Well, Warrior of the Watery Ones, I'm only informing you of your titles."

"Yes, yes. You've been informing me of them for the past two days. I know them almost as well as you do now."

"Hmph. Well, excuse me if I like my job, Rude Awakener."

"And people couldn't think of anything more respectful? This is my domain, I should be slaughtering them for these outrages." The Overlord lost his thought track for a moment. "Now, that _would_ be fun, wouldn't it."

"Well, Purger of the Perverted Paladin, Aren't you looking for mistress Rose?"

"Of course, Kiln. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I believe, Sire, she went-" An ear piercing scream filled the chamber. "-to the dungeons."

"The ones we turned the old storage chamber into? Thanks Kiln. And if you keep calling me that you may find yourself with some more clothing and less bruises." The overlord stood and strode confidently down a spiral staircase, into the lower regions of the Tower. The jester could always cheer him up, either with the ridiculous names the villagers had given him or as a toy, able to soak up any punishment he handed out. _And with the strength in my mace, I think I need to give him a pay rise._

Another ear shattering scream of pain brought a chuckle out of his throat. It was punctuated with a minion-esq cry of: "For MEEE!" And then: "Your turn." The screams resumed.

Entering the converted dungeon, he found his goal. Rose stood in the viewing stands of the circular torture chamber, as her sister, Velvet, was strapped to a table. The overlord paid her little mind as the Browns came and went around the area.

"Ahh, I found you." He said. "You almost gave me quite a scare, but it would have been fun to hunt down whoever kidnapped you."

"I can look after myself!" The cultured voice of the Towers' Mistress retorted in mock-indignation. "Besides, I'm just enjoying the show."

"Indeed. Doesn't Velvet hate browns?"

"_OH HELLS THEIR SO SHARP!" _Said sister interrupted in the midst of her agonised screams.

"That's the point." Rose informed with a smirk as she moved to the Overlord, draping her arms around his own armoured limb. "She stays here until she likes it. Then I move on to blues."

"I could take notes from you, sometimes." The Overlord jested._Maybe I should just kill that jester. He's rubbing off on me._

"_IT'S SO DEEP! I'M BLEEDING!"_

"Deeper? OKEES!!!" Responded a minion, gleefully driving his implement of torture into the hapless whore.

"That's what I'm here for, half the time." Playfully responds Rose as she leads him away from the chamber, and thankfully away from the screams. Velvets voice annoyed him, even in tortured agony.

"I'm going on another conquest." The Overlord stated, straight to the point. "I'm leaving tonight, and taking twenty Browns, ten Blues and ten Greens."

"Would it be too problematic to ask why? You own all the lands."

"Apparently, there's more. Gnarl said that beyond Evernight is a new country, just ripe enough for reaping. I plan on building some minion tunnels and a Tower Gate there before returning, so I should be there three days, max. If I do not return by three days, execute Gnarl for me. It'll save some business when I return."

"Sounds like you have all this planned." Rose sounded rather disappointed. She leaned closer to him, standing on her toes to bring her face closer to his hidden eyes as she laced her arms around his shoulders. "Are you sure there's nothing I could do to delay you? I do so love out… debates."

"I can't see what that paladin saw in your sister" murmured the Overlord as he followed her to the private chambers. "And I think I have an idea about how to improve upon the pincer manoeuvre."

* * *

Link sighed with relief, almost falling flat on his face in the root-maze of the forest floor. The signature wolfs' howl of Hyrule signalled the change in time, and Link was relieved to see no Stalchildren or Keese or such creatures of the dark about at his presence. In fact the woods around him seemed as calm as ever, with its animal inhabitants retired for the night and the glow of the fireflies accentuated by that of the rising moon.

"Well, I'd best set up the tent and get some sleep while I can see the way out." Muttered Link. He had acquired the habit of talking to himself on his journeys, so he remained able to speak when he actually had to. The nomadic adolescent had almost forgotten how to say 'I' a year or two back. The difference is he wasn't the only one around to hear his thoughts.

The little blue light floated just behind a tree, pondering the situation. "Maybe it's not such a good idea. Maybe he doesn't remember me. I've not seen him in so long… What if he's different? Or maybe it's just a traveller, and I'm wrong."

Unfortunately, or maybe not, the little winged light bulb had forgot a Hylians' naturally sensitive hearing.

"Stop hiding." Link called reflexively. He head a voice, quiet and soft, but couldn't distinguish any words. The tan-dressed traveller stood, sword drawn and shield held at the ready. He ha enough trouble with highwaymen and the like. "I know your there."

A surprised squeak came from behind the tree he was facing, and slowly a small blue, winged light flew out from behind it. No, it wasn't a light. He could just make out a figure attached to the wings. That of a woman, it seemed, wearing a dress. He couldn't tell if it was just the glow, but everything about her seemed a shade of blue.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling she was familiar.

'_Just a fairy.' _He sheathed his sword and dropped his shield. Even if a blue fairy was rare, it posed no threat. They were, he recalled, intelligent. Probably wouldn't take kindly to being drawn out and then ignored.

Questions must be answered. "Would you kindly tell me why you're stalking me? And maybe who you are?"

The blue fairy floated over to the beginnings of the travellers' camp site, disappointed. _'He doesn't remember me…'_ "I- I saw you enter the forest. I thought you might like a guide, but I didn't know if you were… approachable or not."

Links posture relaxed as his face eased into a warm half-smile. He spoke as he continued to set the camp up. "That's certainly not unheard of from your kind. You still haven't told me your name."

'_Glad he bought that.' _Raced through her mind as she debated on whether to use her real name or not. She settled on the truth this time. "Navi. Yours?" She asked as casually as she could.

"Link. I'm simply travelling, by the way. I'll be out of your forest soon enough."

"L-L-Link?" She managed to cover up the stutter of shock as a cough. "I- I'm sure you'll be welcome, if you ask the actual owner of these woods."

"The Great Deku Tree? I've heard tales of him, and the Kokiri tribes."

'_This Link's a lot more talkative than the others. Maybe he's trying to be polite.'_ She fluttered slightly. "Maybe I could take you to meet him?"

"That'd be useful." Link replied distractedly as he drove the last peg of the tent into the ground. It was a relatively weak structure, but it would hold three people comfortably and was easy to set up and dismantle. He sat up, and cast a quizzical glance at his new friend. "Have I met you before?"

"Erm-" Navi fluttred nervously. He _did_ remember her? "Maybe you know someone called Ivan? I get that a lot."

"Maybe…" Link trailed off, holding the tent open for the fairy. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"Thanks." She mumbled as Link followed her through. He lay down in his bedroll as Navi rested on the sheets on his chest.

'_Godesses I've missed sleeping like this. Maybe I'll follow him out fo the forest anyway?'_

Link, however, was having very different thoughts. _'Why does she seem so familiar? I've never met a fairy before, or someone named Ivan… Well, so long as she doesn't get me into trouble.'_

Such is Irony that He plays on the thoughts of the sleep-weary.

* * *

_AN: I actually finished this the morning after I intended to. Same poll as the first chapter. Also: I need ideas on how to implement Malon into this._

_Please keep reading?_


	4. Memory

_I am good friends with Procrastination, so the extent that this chapter is a few days late. If you read these solely for the ANs, scrolls down for a while, the tops empty._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Memory Joggers.**

Breathing in deeply, the Overlord took in the scent of the forest. He loved Evernight, if he was capable of it. It was such a dark place. So gloomy, so filled with magic, so brimming with the corruption of Oberon the Elven Hero's sins, that the air was permeated with the scent of the Evil Energy that crawled from his roots. The only time he couldn't smell the delicious, unholy scent was when near an elf. As such, he usually avoided them.

This was not hard, usually. They revered him as a god, almost as highly as their 'Mother Goddess'. He had saved them from extinction, slain their hero and returned to them their golden, albeit hollow, statue. Combined with the fact he carried a horde of the magic Blues and the tough Browns with him whenever in the forest, not even the ever watching spirits of the elven dead dared stand closer than ten feet from him, for fear of being burnt away by the concentrated "divinity" of his presence, or by the blood thirsty insanities of the jabbering Blues.

So, when he actually wanted to find an elf, it was a hard time finding one that would talk to him. As such, he needed to spend more time around the elves before finding one that would talk. This was made difficult by the fact he also generally killed any who talked to him.

"Well, 'Elf Lover', was this such a good idea?"

And he could probably have withstood it if the Jester didn't tag along for once.

"Why did you insist on following me this time, Kiln?"

"Its simple, Sire! I needed to see if the titles were true. Currently, I've seen you do, indeed, slay sheep in ludicrous amounts, and have indeed returned food to the village. Why did you do that again?"

"Kiln, who would I rule over if my subjects died of starvation?"

"The Minions, Sire." Kiln answered casually as he strolled, rather confidently, next to the demigod of a mortal next to him.

"But the Minions serve me willingly. That proves I have no power, merely friends in useful places. People will know I have power when I control their lives. People know I have power when they're too afraid to even speak against me for fear of my gaze. If the people were not there, how would I have power?"

"You lead an interesting argument, Sire, but what'd happen if they figured this out, that if for each of them that died, your perceived power diminished?"

"Then they'd have a choice. Live under my rule, or die and have their souls tortured by Blues for eternity."

The jester paused for thought. "So its live in pain, or die in worse pain, but with a tiny amount of revenge? Makes me glad I'm a minion."

"You do live in pain Kiln." The Overlord Paused, making sure to step heavily on one of Kilns feet. "It's just less so than my subjects."

"Of course, Mass Minion Murderer. Whatever you say." He grumbled, hopping to catch up while rubbing his sore foot.

"The Minions shouldn't have been in the barn anyway" He brushed offhandedly, casually stepping on the jester's other foot. "I think we found our informant, by any rate." The Overlord had stopped the hoard behind him quickly following suite, before one elven ghost in particular. This one was the guard of the sacred grove, perhaps the only place in the forest untouched by The Overlords arcane fires.

"Greetings, saviour. What would you have of us?" Floated the ghosts voice.

If the Overlord wasn't as stoic as he was, he may have shuddered. The purity in elf ghost voices disgusted him.

"I have heard of an entrance to another realm, located within this forest."

The elf-kin paled visibly, even while being a ghost. "Saviour, how do you know of this?"

"It doesn't matter HOW I know of this," he started, his glowing, gauntleted hand now constricting around the ghost's neck. "What matters is that you will show me where it is and how to use it."

The hums and chants of Blues filled the air as they powered the arcanium fist. The elf's eyes darted everywhere as he clawed fruitlessly at the solid around his incorporeal neck. "P-put me down!" He chocked out, the long forgotten sensation of pain amplified by its absence.

Then, blissfully, it left him as the Overlord released him. "Tell me." He growled, dangerously even.

Coughing as lungfuls of logically unnecessary air filled the apparition's logically missing lungs, the ghost managed to utter instructions.

"The- The Tree, in The Grove. Stand in the centre, and answer the riddle that presents itself. It will open a gateway to the realm you seek when you draw the answer."

"Thank you" the Overlord said as he walked towards the tree, tossing a fireball at the recovering elf and delighting as the spirit faded from the mortal planes.

Taking the elves advice, the Overlord clambered into the hollow in the spiralling stalks. _Odd plant, it doesn't even look like a single plant.More like five circling each other._

Sure enough, as he stepped into the pentagonal space, just large enough for him, three voices echoed their message. _"Four triangles formed by two, Wisdom, Courage and Power contain the missing heart."_

"Kiln, do you think it's asking me to draw a shape?"

"I would not know, sire. It sounds damn near impossible to me. How do you get four triangles from two?"

"Well, there is one pattern." Deciding nothing made more sense, he drew a picture in the middle of the ground. A triangle, with another contained and inverted within it.

There was a rumble and a blinding light that even the Blues magical senses could not penetrate. As it cleared, the land around them was odd, obviously magical woodland. Only one thing was wrong with it, it was _cheery._

"What is this?" An unknown voice boomed, appearing to have originated from the large tree in the centre. "The Eighth Hero of Virterra? What allies you with such foul beasts as the minions?"

"A talking tree?" questioned the gleaming figure in the crowd. "You will answer my questions, Tree."

"And why would I do that, Fallen one?"

The Overlord glanced around, before raising his left hand and extending his index finger at a young-looking, green orange haired child. A Brown quickly obeyed, grabbing the child from his hiding place. "You will answer me, or my Minions will do terrible things to him. I'll let them use their imaginations."

The tree seemed to recoil. "Leave Mido alone, and I will answer your questions." The Tree gave in.

"Now. Where are we?

* * *

Link awoke. During the night he had a dream. Vague it was, but he rarely dreamt, so he remembered everything. He had seen a small, bluish, potato shaped thing, with holes along the side. The words 'time' and 'ocarina' floated through his head. He also recalled some fleeting images on the dream. There had been some red hair, a blue light, a large… _Demon_ thing, and a sword. The sword looked like something out of the legends, something capable to illuminating the darkest depths of a mans soul as it tore through his flesh like a knife through very wet mud. Yawning, he discarded the thoughts and exited the tent, sitting to enjoy the serene area.

That is, until a certain fairy floated by, having just finished her scavenged breakfast of berry.

"Link? I need to take you to the Great Deku Tree." She told him as she perched on his shoulder, feeling at home, somewhat.

"Now?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yes, Link. It's not in anyone's best interests to delay matters such as this."

"It's nice here, y'know. I don't entirely feel like moving."

"Honestly, to think the fate of the lands rested in the hands of such a lazy boy." The normally blue, now slightly purple fairy muttered in annoyance.

"What'd you say?" Link demanded quickly. His eyes open, his ears up, and his mind more focussed that when he was fighting for his life, that statement floated through his mind. _'Such a lazy boy…'_

"Nothing!" Navi squeaked in panic. She didn't mean to let that slip.

"I swear I've heard that before." Link mumbled to himself, concentrating solely on his thoughts.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We need to go see the Deku Tree."

She let it hang, but when Link gave no sign of answering, continuing to mull over his thoughts, she grew agitated.

"He'll be interested in why you came here."

No response.

"He might reward you for the troubles?"

Still nothing.

"Hey, Link?"

The silence was almost palpable.

"Hey! LISTEN!"

And as Link's unconscious head hit the soft ground, the silence was defeaning.

In the darkness that filled Link's perception of sensation, nothing happened. All that Link could perceive with any clarity or surety were his own thoughts, and his memories. _But they don't feel like mine._

What did it feel like? Imagine a house, filled with memories. Now imagine both sides of the house have been knocked over, connecting it to surrounding houses, filled with other's memories, only now they were yours.

That how Link felt, in the nothingness. Like two people who lead entirely separate lives were, in fact, the same, and in him. And in those memories, there was a knowledge. _I shouldn't remember this._

It was true, he remembered much now. People, as his childhood friends Saria and Malon, the princess Zelda, the mysterious psuedo-person Sheik, the goron Darunia, his companion throughout, Navi.

He remembered places, almost exactly as they were now, and even some he'd never visited before. He remembered temples, sacred grounds, graveyards, wells, lakes, shops. It was like a whole lifes of experience was him, and now it felt like it always had been.

And he experienced death. He KNEW what it felt like, the process and he consequence. He had been trapped in the Sacred Realm, these barriers placed, and now two were broken. One that had previously been sloppily and hastily erected was broken, and the momentum shattered the way to one of his past lifetimes, with the aid of the Ocarina of Time.

_But why am I back?_ There was a good question. He knew, from the sacred realm, he was made to fight Ganondorf, Vaati, anyone who threatened Hyrule. E could almost feel the Master Sword in his hand, even if his memories did not permit its image the name came to his mind as easily as his own.

And flittered information of the Triforce, and Hyrule's creation, and, and-

_NO MORE! Godesses, I need to tell the Tree!_

And with a conscious effort that would render any normal being unconscious, he awoke.

And, as he found, it was only two minutes later, when Navi was getting worried.

This was the first sensory input his brain perceived. A green Navi. Navi was nervous, Navi was worried.

Brushing the fairy out of the way, and hastily packing his campsite, Link left the confused fairy to hover on the statement "The Tree must know of this."

And when she finally summoned the wit to ask, he was dashing off in the direction, the _precise_ direction, of The Deku Tree's grove.

"Does he remember?" She wondered aloud, flying after him.

* * *

_Ok. So sorry about the late update. Stuff came up, namely eight straight, saveless hours of Mass Effect on a friends borrowed Xbox360, partly school, somewhat lack of sleep._

_Have no fear, I will attempt to get another chapter up Sunday/Monday as compensation._

_Also, I only just noticed the name I gave the jester is an anagram of Link's own. I may work off this, I may not._

_Also, I'm still open for any ideas in this, romance, drama, action, grammar, characters, etc. I might even accept a few originals. But I won't know if no one contacts me. You can leave a review, anonymous if you want, or you can email me (my emails on my account page). You can't phone me. That's just creepy._

_Also, thanks again for dedicated reviewers and such. I must primarily thank _Exp.626.Fan _and _Bratchan_, The first for the calm, and useful advice and support, and the second for the near fanatical pestering for more. Both have good storied in the works, check them out._

_Finally, I need to thank my brain for allowing me to get this far, and my friend _hell ferret_ whose actually been more supportive than the Zelda fanatic in my friends group, even despite the fact he's a Halo Fanatic who would rather vomit glass shard that play Zelda, or something to that effect._


	5. Fools

_Gah. By the God-Emperor of mankind's name, I am a lazy Ba. If you can't guess what that word was, then your innocent enough to need the censoring._

_But seriously now, I had just got into the habit of updating almost regularly, when suddenly Azar comes down on me with some comments about how fanfiction is a misuse of existing material and how it abuses others imaginations. Really didn't help my self-esteem any. But I've promised to continue this. Even if the updates late, its still here, right?_

_Edit: Read through it, spotted some mistakes and sentances I wans't happy with. Sorry if this gives a false alert, jsut trying to improve quality _

**Chapter Four: Fools.**

The Deku Tree rustled somewhat in discomfort. He had answered the ensuing questions in hopes that Mido would be left alone, but the Overlord used a comparatively underhanded tactic. This was to use the small number of Greens to capture the rest of the Kokiri. The Children of the Forest were no match for the elite of the Stealth Armies of the Viridian Caves.

Well, all excepting one. He was remarkably happy to find he could not see Saria among the hostages. He hoped it would stay that way.

"Hero, we are in the sacred lands of Hyrule." Came the slow, rumbling voice that only a millennia old tree could produce.

"Ahh, so he was right." Laughed the Jester. "Perhaps we won't have to hurt good ol' Gnarl after all."

"Perhaps," drawled the shifting speech of The Overlord. "But we need to begin construction of a Tower Gate. Without one we're stranded."

"But, oh 'Grinder of Goldo', you have fifty of your most well equipped, most experienced Minions here. Also with your best equipment, dare I say the best equipment to have ever been forged! Surely nothing could stand in your way."

"You forget, Kiln." The Overlord practically smiled, swiftly unhooking his war-mace from his waist and using the momentum to send his faithful punching bag flying into the magical tree. "The longer there's no tower gate, the more agitated I become at the lack of my precious Tower." He turned to the ancient being infront of him. "Why did you call me a hero?"

"Thou hast forgotten? Thou were one of eight such designed to maintain a balance against the Dark One."

Dismissing the answer, he proceeded to the next question. "Now, would you rather I slaughtered the children or burned you to acquire the energy necessary to set up a Tower Gate?"

What he didn't expect was for a voice behind him to answer. "You will leave both alone, Ganondorf! New armour won't hide your identity!"

_Ahh, this world has a hero too. What fun. Hopefully he'll be more of a challenge than The Wizard._

Turning slowly enough to fulfil his own sense of dramatic flare, but fast enough to keep himself from a surprise attack, The Overlord came to face the young man who stood defiantly at the edge of the clearing.

"Ganondorf? Mind filling me in, boy? If I have competition I want to know."

* * *

Link nearly wavered. Before him stood a figure more imposing that the demon incarnation of Ganon at the ruins of his tower. Easily two feet taller than the Hylian, clad entirely in gleaming armour that, rather impossibly, glowed black and shone at the same time, and with an axe on his back, a mace in his hand and a sword at his hip, he loked ready to kill the entire Royal Guard. 

"Link, that's not Ganon." Muttered Navi from his shoulder.

"Yes, I think we've established that, fey." The response surprised Navi. Few had sensitive enough hearing to listen to a fairy, excepting a fairy's owner. The man had heard her from a good distance across.

Then, she felt it. The wave of magic, evil in nature but not malicious. It was the most confusing sensation she ever felt. Destruction with order. Death with sense. Hell with purpose. She promptly tried to hide in Link's cap, only to remember that he wasn't in the Hero of Time's garb. She contented herself with burying into his hair.

"Be careful. This guy's powerful." She whispered to her charge. If she didn't know how stubborn Link was, she would have tried to persuade him to run.

"Boy, if you and your sprite run along and don't bother me, I'll leave you alone. But I see you won't." The imposing figure had no face, just a helmet, seemingly empty save for two burning eyes, pure white in colour and somehow infected with evil itself. "I see it in your eyes. You're a hero by heart, and from your stance, a swordsman by nature. I've killed six heroes, one of which was a swordsman. He fell as easy as the rest. But you may be of use to me. Prove your allegiance to me, kill one of the children, and you will reap rewards as you've never known."

Link knew his answer. He had done things like this before, for unknown lifetimes. He'd not stop that chain now, even with only the memory of one adventure.

He was delayed in his answer, however, when he saw a flash of well camouflaged green hair. He was further spurred into action by better camouflaged, darker green behind it. "Saria!" He yelled in panic as he hurled himself over the girl's head and onto the Green attempting to ambush her. A quick stab-to-the-head-technique from his sword killed the beast, but no blood came. It simply disappeared, nothing but black smoke left to show its presence. "RUN!" he yelled as he turned back into the clearing, hacking through minions as they swarmed to him.

"My Goddesses." Gasped Navi. "Those blue abominations are more talented at resurrection than the healing fairies of the fountains!"

A glance confirmed this. As he tore an orange-brown thing into three bits, a similar, blue thing came and put the pieces back together, and it stood up again, ready to fight as if nothing happened. And whenever he tried to target a Blue, it hid behind the larger, stronger, faster Browns.

In total, three more minions fell to his sword before the minions withdrew into a circle, the figure entering the makeshift arena.

"You have killed four of my servants. They may be near family to me. As you care for the children, I find it a suitable punishment to have a few killed in return." He raised his left hand. "Although it'll hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."

Fire danced on the Armoured Warrior's hands as Link asked his question. "Who are you?"

"I am The Overlord, and I'm here to punish you, 'Hero'." He swep his hand, and four Kokiri burst into flames. These flames were not ordinary. They looked like fire, smelled like fire, but didn't spread, and didn't extinguish. Screams lasted for agonizing minutes as the child-like hostages burned, layer by layer. Flesh blackened, muscled melted, and organs failed, they finally stopped screaming.

What happened next, however, shocked the Great Deku Tree into speech. Minions ran to the corpses and hovered for a moment, grunting. Then, a light left the ashes of the kokiri. It was green, shaped like fire, and seemed to scream in agony. The minions picked up this flame and deposited it at The Overlord's feet, where they simply became absorbed.

"Thou art a monster!" Boomed the tree. "To damage the soul of another-!"

The sentence was cut shot as fire flew from around the tree, encompassing it and burning it in the same manner as it had the Kokiri. The roaring flames denied the tree speech, but he maintained a dignified silence as he burned away.

The Overlord lowered his left hand. "Blues, harvest the charcoal's energy. Browns and Greens, look after the Children. They'll be doing the work."

"No! I won't let you!" Screamed Link in rage. He rarely shouted, but witnessing such deaths had fractured his perception at that moment.

"Fine, 'Hero'." The Overlord drew his sword, turning to the brown-clad youth. "I will only fight you myself. It's a shame to have to kill you. You'd have made a fun gladiator."

Even in a ready stance, shield braced for the blow, the force behind The Overlord's strike was incredible. The shield was nearly cut in two and it had been hit with the flat side of the sword.

The next hit came so fast that Link only barely managed to rasie his sword to block. The resulting awkward grip cost him the weapon as it clattered noiselessly onto the forest floor.

"Have fun in the Abyss" Snarled The Overlord as the youth was cut down before him, pieces disappearing as things normally did when killed by his blade. Normally they would be transported to the Abyss, his own personal hell-dimension. However, if he'd have looked at the fallen longer, he'd have noticed the small, black, rotating squares that rose from the body rather than the usual smoke.

_Hmmm…. A lttle short, I know, but it's passed 2 in the morning here and I was determined to get something up by the end of the day… er… night._

_If its not up to usual par, its cus its kinda rushed. Ahh well, enjoy,_


	6. Dues Ex Machina

**Chapter 6: Deus Ex Machina  
**

There was a gasp from two of the Three Goddesses, as they watched Farore directly interfere with the mortal worlds.

The green-themed being smiled sheepishly at her sisters. Being courageous didn't mean she couldn't be nervous. After all, Nayru's stern gaze was enough to make even a stone wall shy away.

"Sister, you know it is both dangerous and forbidden to meddle with created lands!"

"But sister," Farore retorted, trying to use logic, "I could not allow my Chosen to fall into The Abyss! He has yet the experience or equipment to handle such a realm!"

"Bah. My Chosen could've handled it." Din mocked, proud.

"Your 'Chosen' has been the cause of almost all the problems our creations have had to face!" Came the indignant response. Nayru simply watched her sisters start to bicker again. The three loved each other dearly, but they still had their moments.

Just as Farore raised her fist, she interrupted. "Sister, just were, exactly, did you send the Hero?"

"Er..." Farore dropped her argument with Din in an instant, once more smiling sheepishly, "I... don't know?"

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" Nayru asked with a straining patience.

"Well, I could tell the spell was similar to Twili magic, so I used some of that to interrupt the spell."

"So... he could be anywhere?"

"Er... yeah..."

Nayru's rare scream of frustration rang throughout the holy realm.

* * *

Navi groaned, Having blacked out when she felt the malicious magic begin to take hold. She found herself still buried in Link's hair. There was an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, and she could hear the wind whistling by.

_Wait a second, _she thought, seeing the large body of water that was quickly getting larger. _We're-_ "-FALLING!" Her shrill scream was barely louder than the wind, but was enough to cause Link to stir.

As if it would've helped, as the first thing he was aware of was a loud _SPLOOSH_ and a very cold, painful sensation. He was quickly unconscious again.

Shortly after, with Link's shield and sword resting on the lake's bed, and out of the unconscious traveller's grip, the pair had floated to the surface. Coughing and sputtering, Navi Immediately took to the air, trying to drag Link ashore. She was immensely glad that he was floating, since such would be impossible on land.

Having succeeded, she noted worriedly that he'd stopped breathing.

"Oh no!" the fairy cried, desperate, "Wake up, Link! HEY! LINK!"

The only thing she could think to do was fling herself at his chest. Repeatedly. There was a dull thud every time the ball of light hit the young man's chest, accompanied by a cry of "HEY!".

A nerve-wrecking half a minute later, Link coughed, water exiting his lungs to be replaced with much needed air. He ground, immediately clutching his bloodied sides and tensing his legs.

_That's... odd. Weren't my legs chopped off? Along with most of my side? _Link thought, confused, as he struggled to sit up.

"Nav-" He coughed, some more water forced from his lungs. "Navi?"

"I'm right here, Link," the soaked fairly replied, embracing as much of his neck as she could get her arms around.

"Navi... where are we?"

That had her attention immediately. She fluttered up, but soon recognised the area. It was a lake she often visited, deep within the woods.

"We're safe, for now. We're still in the woods."

Satisfied with the answer, and not wanting to question why he wasn't dead, he sat up with a grunt. "Navi?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my shield and sword?" He was now standing, surveying the area.

"I think you dropped them when we hit the lake."

A deep breathe, a splash, and Link was gone from the immediate area.

"Er... Link? Link!" Navi's glow once again turned green, but flushed an indignant orange when she heard his laughter from the surface of the lake. Annoyed, she skimmed the surface in front of him, splashing water into his open mouth.

A cough, a sputter, and a petty splash-fight later, and Link was again on the shore of the lake. The two shared a laugh like old friends, simply revelling in being alive. It was short lived, however. Knowing the urgency of the situation, Link stood, sheathing his retrieved sword.

"The shield was too heavy to float with," he explained, briskly walking in any direction he felt like.

"Where are we going, Link?" Navi asked after a few minutes, once again seated comfortably on the young man's shoulder.

"The Temple."

Two simple words. At first, she accepted the answer. The Forest Temple was magically protected and the Forest Sage could help them figure out what to do next.

Slowly, it dawned on her that the only people who knew of the Forest Temple were the Kokiri, the intelligent magical creatures of the forest, and the Sages. Eyes wide, she fell from his shoulder, but managed to recover from the fall before hitting the ground.

Fluttering in front of Link, she had a certain look in her eyes that paradoxically spoke of both dread and hope. "Link..."

Said man stopped, locking his eye's with the Fairy's, past the glow.

"How... do you know-"

"-About the temple?" Navi nodded, a barely perceptible action, "Navi, I'm _Link_."

Navi could tell his next sentance by how he said the word, as if he knew the responsibility of previous people who held the name. _Please, tell me I'm wrong._

"I remember."

_Oh... Baba._

* * *

The Overlord sheathed his sword, not particularly caring for the corpse of the child he had just killed. The strange children reminded him far too much of the elves, which pushed his patience by itself. He paid no mind to the screams of the fey as it cried into the child's hair.

"Does anyone else have an objection to voice?" The captured children quickly turned away to cutting, moving and carving the wood of the giant tree, as they had been for a while now.

"Did ya have to kill him, Sire?" Kiln questioned, kicking the body a little, and swatting away the sprite as it flew at his face.

"Yes." Simple, authoritative and it's own sentence, the word left no room for debate.

"Well, I suppose the other's are working harder now... Say, Sheep Slaughterer, can we check on Gnarl?" Kiln bounced excitedly, climbing up The Overlord's armoured leg.

"When the Tower Gate is built, Jester. Now get off before I make you work, too."

Hurriedly jumping from The Overlord's back, the Minion hopped around excitedly chanting annoyingly. "We're gonna see Gnarl! We're gonna see Gnarl!"

"I may still torture the old traitor, anyway..." The Overlord mumbled, not one to let a grudge go.

"We're gonna torture Gnarl! We're gonna torture Gnarl!"

After a few minutes of running around the construction site, chanting in a horrendously annoying sing-song voice and staying out of reach of the Overlord, He stopped, inspecting the site.

"It'll be done in about four hours, right, Sire?"

The Overlord nodded, before noticing exactly how right Kiln was. "Since when did you know so much about Tower Gates, Jester?"

"Oh, I've been the Tower Jester since long before you've been an _Ovalord, _Sire," Kiln replied, leaning on a stick he found. "_Long_ before."

* * *

"So, Nayru, Din, since you're chosen are eternally in Hyrule, have you begun preparing them for the Hero's arrival?" Farore asked with a smirk, diverting attention from herself.

He two looked at each other, before Nayru hurried off somewhere in the Holy Realm. Din only gave an annoyed look as she turned back to trying to locate where Link had ended up.

"What, you already prepared? That's not like you, Din," Farore teased, leaning over the basin Din was using.

"I haven't," was the annoyed reply.

"Oh, then why aren't you going to?"

"I... can't find Ganon..." came the hesitant answer.

Silence hung heavily in the area for a second, before Farore fell to the ground, laughing her Holy head off.

"HAHAHAHA! Y- You _lost_ him? You can't- haha- can't even find your CHOSEN? Oh, this is- This is- I can't breathe- AHAHAHA!"

Din gave sputters of 'shut up' and 'he doesn't need my help' and any other retort she could think of, her embarressed blush almost unnoticeable against her red-tinted skin. Farore simply kept laughing.

* * *

_A/N: _

_..._

_yeah..._

_-_

_ONE AND A HALF FREAKIN' YEARS!_

_I know I'm bad, but not THIS bad! I wont lie, or pretend I've been busy or had a bad life. I'll say... I lost interest._

_I've got it back again, now... a bit._

_No, I'm retconing nothing in the wake of the newer Overlord games._

_Anyway. I apologise profusely and increadibly to all who alerted or reviewed or favourited this, ESPECIALLY _EXP_. I shouldn't leave my fans and freinds like that. think of this as proof of my promise: That no matter how long it takes, I'll get this finished._

_And yes, I know, Farore puling Link out of the situation was a massive ***-pull, but introducing the Twilight Realm so quickly seemed a little rushed. And I don't want to edit my previous chapters.  
_

_Also, is it jsut me, or has my writing ability declined these past months? I feel as if this one isn't as gripping as the other chapters... then again, nothing really happens._

_Oh, and should I move this to the Crossover section? Much of the Overlord side of it is now AU anyway...  
_


End file.
